Cooling devices are being used in recent years with a refrigerant leakage detection function which was developed with the object of taking precautions against reductions in performance or malfunctions due to leaking of refrigerant. For example, an air conditioning device which is a cooling device which is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2007-163099 has a function of the refrigerant leakage detection driving to periodically detect whether or not refrigerant is leaking from a refrigerant circuit to the outside. In the refrigerant leakage detection driving, the amount of refrigerant (current amount) currently in the refrigerant circuit is calculated from the amounts in various types of driving states, and the presence or absence of refrigerant leaks is determined by comparing the current amount with a reference amount of refrigerant (initial amount) which is loaded in the initial arrangement of the air conditioning device and which is stored.